RuPaul's Drag Race (Season 11) 2
█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the two maxi challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two or six and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two or six, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by the contestants. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. Episodes Episode 1: "Whatcha Unpackin?" Airdate: February 28, 2019 Synopsis: Miley Cyrus goes undercover in the workroom to spy on the new cast of queens competing for $100,000. The first test is to create signature looks from materials belonging to former "RuPaul's Drag Race" legends. * Guest Judge: Miley Cyrus *'Mini Challenge:' Photo Shoot with Drag Race Legends *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Silky Nutmeg Ganache *'Mini Challenge Prize:' $2,500 gift card from Arda Wigs *'Maxi Challenge:' Create signature looks from materials belonging to former “RuPaul’s Drag Race” legends. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Brooke Lynn Hytes *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A seven-night stay in Paris, France courtesy of misterb&b *'Bottom Two:' Kahanna Montrese and Soju *'Lip Sync Song:' "Best of Both Worlds" by Hannah Montana *'Eliminated:' Soju *'Farewell Message': "I LOVE ALL OF YOU CYSTERS! HAVE FUN ♡ — GUNBAE, BITCHES! SOJU ♡" Entrance Order Drag Race Legend Photo Shoot & Legendary Look Challenge Legendary Mini Challenge Photos A'keriaMiniChallenge.jpg|A'keria & Kimora ArielMiniChallenge.jpg|Ariel & Eureka BrookeMiniChallenge.jpg|Brooke & Ongina HoneyDavenportMiniChallenge.jpg|Honey & Manila KahannaMiniChallenge.jpg|Kahanna & Derrick MercedesMiniChallenge.jpg|Mercedes & Delta NinaWestMiniChallenge.jpg|Nina & Raven PlastiqueMiniChallenge.jpg|Plastique & Sonique Ra'JahMiniChallenge.jpg|Ra'Jah & Ginger ScarletMiniChallenge2.jpg|Scarlet & Raja ShugaMiniChallenge.jpg|Shuga & Jasmine SilkyMiniChallenge.jpg|Silky & Mariah SojuMiniChallenge.jpg|Soju & Porkchop VanessaMiniChallenege.jpg|Vanessa & Farrah YvieMiniChallenge.jpg|Yvie & Adore 'Episode 2: "Good God Girl, Get Out"' Airdate: March 7, 2019 Synopsis: The queens are challenged to act in drag queen versions of blockbuster movies. Actors Sydelle Noel (Black Panther) and Bobby Moynihan (Saturday Night Live) guest judge. * Guest Judges: Sydelle Noel and Bobby Moynihan *'Mini Challenge:' Celebrity Photo Bomb *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Brooke Lynn Hytes and Silky Nutmeg Ganache *'Mini Challenge Prize:' A $1,000 gift certificate from Fierce Queen *'Maxi Challenge:' Act in a drag queen version of "Black Panther" and "Get Out" *'Runway Theme:' What's Your Sign? *'Maxi Challenge Winners:' Scarlet Envy and Yvie Oddly *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' $2,500 gift card from The Crème Shop *'Bottom Two:' Kahanna Montrese and Mercedes Iman Diamond *'Lip Sync Song:' "Work Bitch" by Britney Spears *'Eliminated:' Kahanna Montrese *'Farewell Message': "For the first time I've felt like I belonged. Thank you for embracing me & making me feel loved xoxo - Kahanna" Drag Queen Films Queen's Zodiac Signs 'Episode 3: "Diva Worship"' Airdate: March 14, 2019 Synopsis: The queens put their pop icon knowledge to the test when the have to perform in LIVE diva worship talk shows. Singer/actor Troye Sivan (Boy Erased) and actor Guillermo Diaz (Scandal) guest judge. * Guest Judges: Troye Sivan and Guillermo Diaz *'Mini Challenge:' Seduce Your Way Into a Seduction Concert *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Nina West and Ra'Jah O'Hara *'Mini Challenge Prize:' $1,500 gift card from J.J. Malibu *'Maxi Challenge:' Perform live in a Diva Evangelical Talk Show *'Runway Theme:' Fringe *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Nina West *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' $3,500 gift card from ISLYNYC Jewelry *'Bottom Six:' A'keria Chanel Davenport, Honey Davenport, Plastique Tiara, Ra'jah O'Hara, Scarlet Envy, and Shuga Cain *'Lip Sync Song:' "Waiting For Tonight (Hex Hector Remix)" by Jennifer Lopez *'Eliminated:' Honey Davenport *'Farewell Message': "Sisters if nothing else show the world your heart. I hope y'all saw mine. Xoxo, Honey" Diva Worship Groups Episode 4: "Trump: The Rusical" Airdate: March 21, 2019 Synopsis: The queens get political in a “Grease" inspired musical set in the “Trump School For Girls”. Rachel Maddow makes a guest appearance, while Tiffany “New York” Pollard and Joel McHale guest judge. * Special Guests: '''Rachel Maddow, Yanis Marshall, and Ginger Minj * '''Guest Judges: Tiffany Pollard and Joel McHale *'Mini Challenge:' Why You Maddow Tho? *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Scarlet Envy *'Mini Challenge Prize:' $3,000 gift card from The Diva's Jewels *'Maxi Challenge:' Trump: The Rusical *'Runway Theme:' Orange Alert *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Silky Nutmeg Ganache *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A get away to The Grand Resort and Spa *'Bottom Two:' Mercedes Iman Diamond and Ra'Jah O'Hara *'Lip Sync Song:' "Living In America" by James Brown *'Eliminated:' Mercedes Iman Diamond *'Farewell Message': "It was so great meeting you gurls, love y'all. Mercedes." Trump: The Rusical Cast Episode 5: "Monster Ball" Airdate: March 28, 2019 Synopsis: The queens compete in a spooky pageant of monster inspired couture and showcase three Halloween inspired looks. Supermodel Cara Delevingne and pop culture icon Elvira guest judge. * Special Guest: Trixie Mattel * Guest Judges: Elvira and Cara Delevingne *'Mini Challenge:' Transform yourself into a living doll *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Ra'Jah O'Hara *'Mini Challenge Prize:' A $1000 gift card from Coolhaus Ice Cream *'Maxi Challenge:' Showcase three Halloween inspired looks *'Runway Theme:' The Monster Ball (Trampy Trick or Treater, Witch, Please!, & MILF Eleganza) *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Brooke Lynn Hytes *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' $3,000 from TravelGay *'Bottom Two:' Shuga Cain and Ariel Versace *'Lip Sync Song:' "I'm Your Baby Tonight" by Whitney Houston *'Eliminated: '''Ariel Versace *'Farewell Message': "You girls taught me what sister (cyster) really is ☹ Kill it! ♡ u girls. Xoxo, Ariel. Mom!!!!" '''Episode 6: "The Draglympics"' Airdate: April 4, 2019 Synopsis: The queens get physical in the 69th International Draglympics. Choreographer Travis Wall and Olympian figure skaters Mirai Nagasu and Adam Rippon guest judge. Camp aerobicise queen Love Connie makes a guest appearance. * Special Guest: Love Connie * Guest Judges: Travis Wall, Mirai Nagasu, and Adam Rippon *'Mini Challenge:' Galisthenics; Perform in a parody calisthenics work out tape with Love Connie *'Mini Challenge Winner:' A'keria Chanel Davenport and Plastique Tiara *'Mini Challenge Prize:' $1500 gift card from MuLondon *'Maxi Challenge:' Perform in a free-style floor program which includes Fanography, Voguing, and Shablam *'Runway Theme:' All That Glitters *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' A'keria Chanel Davenport *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' $2,500 gift card from daftboy and $2,500 gift card from Elea's Closet *'Bottom Two:' Ra'Jah O'Hara and Scarlet Envy *'Lip Sync Song:' "Last Dance" by Donna Summer *'Eliminated:' Scarlet Envy *'Farewell Message': "You know she loves a mirror and she loves you too. Meet you on the late night dance floor. XOXO Scarlet" Draglympic Teams Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode 7: "From Farm To Runway" Airdate: April 11, 2019 Synopsis: The queens use organic ingredients to create sickening but sustainable high fashion looks. Supermodel Amber Valletta and reality star Kandi Burruss guest judge. Drag queen Alyssa Edwards makes a guest appearance. * Special Guest: Alyssa Edwards * Guest Judges: Amber Valletta and Kandi Burruss *'Mini Challenge:' A potato sack race serving boob-ography *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Nina West and Shuga Cain *'Mini Challenge Prize:' $2500 courtesy of Hask *'Maxi Challenge:' Create a high fashion look made from organic materials to model on the runway *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Plastique Tiara *'Maxi Challenge Prize: '''TBA *'Bottom Two:' A'Keria Chanel Davenport and Ra'Jah O'hara *'Lip Sync Song:' "Strut" by Sheena Easton *'Eliminated:' Ra'Jah O'Hara *'Farewell Message': TBA '''Who Should Go Home?' Episode 8: "Snatch Game At Sea" Airdate: April 18, 2019 Synopsis: The queens compete in a nautical-themed version of the legendary Snatch Game. Veep co-stars Tony Hale and Clea DuVall guest judge. Drag queen Jinkx Monsoon makes a guest appearance. * Special Guest: Jinkx Monsoon * Guest Judges: Clea DuVall and Tony Hale * Mini Challenge: TBA * Mini Challenge Winner: TBA * Mini Challenge Prize: TBA * Maxi Challenge: Snatch Game at Sea * Maxi Challenge Winner: TBA * Maxi Challenge Prize: TBA * Bottom Two: TBA * Lip Sync Song: TBA * Eliminated: TBA * Farewell Message: TBA Gallery Official Promo Images Rpdr-s11-logo.jpg|Press Released Logo S11_Queens.jpg|Cast Photo RuPaulS11.jpg|RuPaul's Promo Look Guest Judge Promo Images MileyS11Promo.jpg|Miley Cyrus — Ep. 1 BobbyMoynihanS11.jpg|Bobby Moynihan — Ep. 2 SydelleNoelS11Promo.jpg|Sydelle Noel — Ep. 2 GuillermodiazS11.jpg|Guillermo Diaz — Ep. 3 TroyeSivanS11.jpg|Troye Sivan — Ep. 3 TiffanyPollardS11.jpg|Tiffany Pollard — Ep. 4 JoelMcHaleS11.jpg|Joel McHale — Ep. 4 CaradelevingneS11.jpg|Cara Delevingne — Ep. 5 ElviraS11.jpg|Elvira — Ep. 5 AdamRipponS11.jpg|Adam Rippon — Ep. 6 MiraiNagasuS11.jpg|Mirai Nagasu — Ep. 6 TravisWallS11.jpg|Travis Wall — Ep. 6 AmberVallettaS11.jpg|Amber Valletta — Ep. 7 KandiBurrussS11.jpg|Kandi Burruss — Ep. 7 Videos Meet the Season 11 Queens Meet A’Keria C. Davenport 'Bigger in Texas, Baby' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Ariel Versace 'Colorful Popstar' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Brooke Lynn Hytes 'First Canadian Queen' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Honey Davenport 'Here to Change the World' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Kahanna Montrese 'Exotic Showgirl' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Mercedes Iman Diamond 'Fun & Energized' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Nina West 'Classic & Campy Drag' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Plastique Tiara 'Dancing Lewk Queen' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Ra’Jah O’Hara 'The Hope of Drag's Future' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Scarlet Envy 'Sultry Queen of New York' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Shuga Cain 'Fiercest New Yorker' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Silky Nutmeg Ganache 'Dreamy Southern Belle' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Soju 'K-Pop Princess' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Vanessa Vanjie Mateo 'Back by Popular Demand' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Yvie Oddly 'Authentic & Conceptual' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Trivia *This season's featured RuPaul's Promo Look was not originally shot for the season like All Stars 4's. **The look made it's debut on the sixth episode of the season. **It was also the first time when Rupaul wore different looks for the trailer and the promo photo. * This season has... **the largest cast of contestants on RuPaul's Drag Race, featuring 15 queens. **An average queen age of 29.3 years old. **Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, who was the first eliminated on Season 10, is the fourth queen to compete on the following season, after Shangela, Cynthia Lee Fontaine, and Eureka. **Brooke Lynn Hytes, the first Canadian queen to ever compete on RuPaul's Drag Race. **Mercedes Iman Diamond, the first Muslim queen to ever compete on RuPaul's Drag Race. **Nina West, the third queen named Nina after Nina Flowers and Nina Bo'Nina Brown. **the first instance of a bottom six. ***This group consisted of A'keria Chanel Davenport, Honey Davenport, Plastique Tiara, Ra'Jah O'Hara, Scarlet Envy, and Shuga Cain **the first season to have more than four queens simultaneously lip sync for their life. * An "Untucked" photo was leaked during filming, confirming A'keria, Silky, and Vanessa. A fourth queen appeared in the photo but was too blurry to identify. Previously believed to be Ariel or Nina, the queen was confirmed to be Honey upon the airing of Good God Girl, Get Out. * There are many contestants with connections to past queens: ** A´keria is the drag niece of Sahara Davenport and Kennedy Davenport. She is also the drag cousin of fellow Season 11 contestants Honey Davenport and Ra'jah Davenport O'Hara, as well as Jiggly Caliente. Her drag mother is Armani Nicole Davenport. ** Honey is the drag mother of Monét X Change. She is the drag niece of Sahara and Kennedy. Her drag mother is The Lady Deja Davenport. Honey Davenport is also the drag cousin of fellow Season 11 contestants A'keria, Ra'Jah, as well as Jiggly Caliente. ** Ra'Jah is the drag grand-niece of Sahara and Kennedy. She is the drag cousin of fellow Season 11 contestants A'keria and Honey, as well as Jiggly Caliente. Her drag mother is Sh'Nyia Ellis Narcisse and Sh'Nyia's drag mother is Silkie O'Hara Munro, the sister of Kennedy and Sahara. Ra’Jah is also a member of the O'Hara drag family to which Asia O'Hara and Phi Phi O'Hara also belong. ** Kahanna is the drag daughter of Coco Montrese. ** Plastique is a member of the Haus of Edwards and drag daughter of Alyssa Edwards, making her the sixth member of the Haus to compete on Drag Race after Shangela, Alyssa, Vivienne Pinay, Laganja Estranja, and Gia Gunn. ** Scarlet Envy is the drag daughter of Pearl. ** Vanessa Vanjie Mateo is the drag daughter of Alexis Mateo. * Season 11 is the fifth overall (and fourth in a row) regular season where the second queen eliminated had also landed in the bottom two the previous episode, with Kahanna Montrese following after Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams, Kimora Blac, Laila McQueen, and Serena ChaCha. * This season features multiple cameos from past RuPaul's Drag Race ''contestants. ** For ''Whatcha Unpackin, the contestants posed for a photoshoot with multiple past Drag Race contestants. ** In the runway intro for "Whatcha Unpackin", you see multiple drag race alumni setting up the stage lights. ** Derrick Barry guest starred in Good God Girl, Get Out! ** Ginger Minj played 'Donald Trump '''in ''Trump: The Rusical. ** Trixie Mattel made a guest appearance during the mini challenge in Monster Ball. ** Alyssa Edwards made a guest appearance in From Farm to Runway ** Jinkx Monsoon made a guest appearance in Snatch Game at Sea. * The Orange Alert runway theme which was scrapped in Season 10 was reused for Season 11 in Trump: The Rusical.